Voices of Delusion: Saving Elena
by MJFanatic09
Summary: Adam Rodriguez from CSI:Miami fame meets and falls in love with Elena Jones, a young woman who is a well known karaoke singer. Elena, however, has a secret that she is hiding from him, which may tear them apart. The secret comes into light in the worst way, and their love is put to the test. Will Adam stay, or will it be too much for him to handle?
1. Hospital Visit

_(Note: I'm starting a story starring my celebrity crush Adam Rodriguez from CSI:Miami. This storyline has some aspects that are based on personal experience. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I will be writing it. __)_

**Hospital Visit**

Adam POV

I stood in the elevator as it closed the doors to take me to the third floor, and in my hand was the black leather bible that Elena asked me to get for her. If anything she really needed to hear from God during this time that I didn't know how long it would last. Part of me was scared, scared to see the woman whom I cared about so much be in a state where she wasn't herself, and now she wasn't pushing me away. It had been two long weeks since I've seen her, and it was because she refused to see anyone, not even me. Well, I don't think it was her, the voices told her not to see anyone. It was now visiting hours and all I wanted was to see her face, because I loved her. The number three button light turned off as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I took a left and pushed the green button on the wall to my right that allowed the double doors to the psychiatric ward to unlock. I walked up to the desk and a male mental health tech was there looking at me with intent.

"Hi how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I said.

"Who are you seeing?" he asked.

"Elena Jones," I said.

By then another tech, a woman, had walked by the table and heard what transpired.

"I will get her," she said.

"Thanks," I said. I saw her walk down the hall into a room and tell Elena that she had a visitor. Following her was my beloved, who was dressed in a white hospital gown and blue shorts, her black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and looking at the floor. When her eyes looked up and saw me there was a grin, but there was also a feeling I sensed, that she really didn't know how to react to me being there. I guess not seeing each other in two weeks didn't help.

"Hey," I said to her with a smile.

"Hi," she said softly, playing with her ponytail.

"You two can go to our visiting room right over there," the female tech said, pointing to the room a few feet away.

"Of course," Elena said, taking me by the hand to the room where there were chairs and tables so we could sit and talk. When we sat across from each other I reached for a kiss on the lips. There wasn't much time.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay," Elena said, "They have me on my meds again."

"The ones you stopped taking," I said.

"Yes," she said with slight annoyance, "but stronger."

"What else?" I asked.

"The voices are still there," she said.

"Have you told your doctor?" I asked.

"No," she said.

I then placed the bible on the table and held her hands.

"The voices can't stay, baby," I said, taking one of my hands to touch the side of her face. She leaned against my hand and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I don't want them in my head anymore," she cried, "I don't want to be on these meds. I don't want to be sick anymore."

I pulled her close to me and hugged her while she broke down in front of me. The female tech who helped me came and asked if everything was okay, and I told her that things were fine, we were having a heart to heart. Elena mumbled her cries and looked back at me, her reddened brown eyes looking at mine for what seemed like a solution.

"If I could, you know I would take it away," I said, "You just have to be strong and you can beat this."

Elena looked down and over at the bible sitting on the table.

"Thank you for bringing my bible," she said.

I smiled.

"Anything to get you back home," I said.

"It won't be much longer," she said,

"However long you need," I said, kissing her lips again.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," she said, "I should have just accepted this and-"

"No," I said, "This is to make us stronger, and it will."

Elena grinned at me and looked down before looking at some of the other patients who had visitors.

"Making new friends while you're here?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe one or two," she said, "There is one woman who is really off her rocker. I mentioned it to one of the nurses and she laughed."

"Well," I said with a laugh, "A patient calling another patient crazy…it is kind of funny."

"Oh," she said, realizing the reason and laughed.

"I just want you to get well," I said, "so we can be together again."

She smiled.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Visiting hour is up," the mental health tech came in the room and said. I looked at the tech and then back at Elena.

"I guess I have to go," I said.

"I really need to tell you this," she said.

As some family members were saying goodbye to their loved ones, the tech came up to us.

"Visiting hour is over," she said.

"Okay," I said, looking at Elena, "I have to go."

"Adam, I-" she started.

"Look, whatever it is, it can wait," I said as I kissed her. I went with the tech to sign out and leave, but not without a couple of them wanting an autograph. I kindly signed the autographs and posed for a group photo before finally leaving. I went in the elevator and went down to the first floor, and looking through the glass doors it was raining outside. The rain made me think of Elena. She loved it when it would rain. Our best nights of making love were because of the rain and tonight was the first that we wouldn't be doing so. I ran to my SUV and got in, turned on the ignition and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. As I was headed home, my mind was on Elena and how her relapse was possibly my fault. I was feeling so guilty. She wasn't supposed to get stressed out, but I kept pushing her, then again she was trying to keep it a secret. Part of me was mad that she was hiding it, because I thought that we could share everything and anything. I was ready to take things to the next level. Within a few minutes I made it into the driveway and the rain went from a downpour to a drizzle. I got inside the house and shut the door, and immediately went upstairs to the bedroom and just kneeled at the side of the bed.

"God, I really need to talk to you…"

* * *

Elena POV

"You didn't tell him," Dave said, my mouth moving as he said those words.

"I ran out of time," I said.

"You don't have that much time. He needs to know," he said, my mouth moving to every word.

"I know, I know," I said.

I was in the room where the ward had the visitors come and visit their loved ones, holding my bible in my hand when Cynthia, the tech who helped Adam came in the room.

"It's time for meds," Cynthia said.

"Okay, let me put my bible in my room," I said.

"Okay," she said.

I went into Room 370, otherwise known as my room. My bed was the one by the window, and sometimes I could see other psychiatric patients playing basketball outside but tonight it was just the rain. My mouth started to move again.

"I know what you and Adam like to do in the rain," Dave said.

"Whatever," I said, placing the bible by the bedside table. I walked out of the room to get in line for to take my meds, and then be watched like a child for thirty minutes. For some reason these people thought I was spitting out my pills, which I wasn't although I had thought about it. I think because I had a coughing spell that came out of nowhere one time after taking my pills, which may have sparked some suspicion. I was in line waiting to come to the door for my dose of Risperdal and Cogentin when Melissa decided to pop up.

"Girl when are you going to tell Adam?" my mouth moved and she asked.

"I'm going to tell him soon shut up!" I said. At that moment one of the techs saw me and started writing notes. Fuck, I thought, this is going to go back to my doctor which would then mean a higher dose of drugs. I was so tired of the drugs. Then it was my turn at the door.

"Hi Elena," Jennifer, the nurse in charge of meds, said.

"Hi," I said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, getting my medication together.

_Ask her about the baby, _Dave said (or rather thought). Jennifer was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Six months," she said happily, "I'm having another girl."

"Aww well congrats!" I said.

"Thank you!" she said, handing me the small cup that had my two pills and a glass of water. I took cup and down went the pills into my mouth, washing it down with the water. I thanked her and told her to have a good night. Cynthia was then nearby and had me sit in a chair by the desk for the usual thirty minutes.

_They're having you sit there because they think you are not taking your pills, _Dave thought.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

I sat and watched the other patients get their medications and head to the kitchen where they were having snacks and all I could think about was Adam and him needing to know…and then Melissa, knowing my every thought, appeared again.

_When are you going to tell him you're pregnant?_


	2. Karaoke Night

**Karaoke Night**

Elena POV

I was in the bathroom at my best friend Layla's apartment getting ready for my favorite night of the week. Thursday nights were dollar drinks for the ladies and karaoke, and I enjoyed the latter. Dressed in a pink top that showcased my chest just slightly and dark blue jeans, I was brushing my teeth and picking at the rollers that were in my hair. I spent most of the day primping for tonight, and since I was a regular at the bar we went to I had to look great. Layla was getting ready in her room, already dressed but using a flat iron to smooth out her hair. After spitting in the sink I started taking the foam rollers out of my hair, and debated whether to let the curls be as they may or comb them out. Then Dave and Melissa had to put in their two cents.

_Let it be curly, I like your hair in curls, _Dave said.

_You know you like your hair in curls, _Melissa chimed in.

"Stop, I'll do what I want with my hair," I mumbled in the mirror.

"You said something Elena?" Layla asked.

"No," I said, taking the rollers out. They were coming out to be tight curls, which I liked.

_Why doesn't Layla know about us? _Dave asked.

"Shut up," I said.

Layla walked in the bathroom and smiled upon seeing me.

"You look so cute!" she said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "What time is it?"

Layla reached for her cell phone.

"Quarter til six," she said, "We still got an hour before karaoke starts you know."

"Yeah I know but you know I'm quite popular at the karaoke bar," I said in a dignified tone.

"Right," she said with a laugh, "Do you know what you're singing tonight?"

"No clue," I said, "I'm sure it'll come to me though."

_Sing Chaka Khan! _Dave said.

_Sing a love song, _Melissa said.

I ignored them as I finished getting pretty. Layla went into her walk in closet to find a pair of heels to match with the greenish-gray dress she was wearing. I went to pack up my belongings and waited for her in the living room. As I sat on the couch, Dave and Melissa decided to pester me some more.

_Sing Chaka Khan! _Dave said again.

_No, Donna Summer, _Melissa said.

I reached for my purse to grab the two bottles of pills that I was supposed to be taking to take care of this problem.

_You know those pills make you sleepy, _Dave said.

"Well you two don't know when to leave!" I said.

"Who's leaving?" Layla asked.

"Nothing, I was watching the tv," I said.

"Oh okay," she said, "I'm almost ready give me five minutes."

"Okay," I said.

_Nice save, _Dave said.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

_Put those pills away, _Melissa said, _You know you're not going to take them. You like us too much._

I stared at the bottles and quickly put them back in my purse before Layla could see them. She was all primped and ready to go. It was now after six.

"Ready?" Layla asked.

"Yep," I said, "Could I put my stuff in your trunk so that we don't have to stop here before you take me home?"

"Of course!" she said, "Let's go."

We left the apartment and went into the parking garage where Layla's cute little SUV was parked under a light. I placed my stuff in the trunk and got inside, and Layla pulled out of the garage and we were headed to the bar, which was roughly thirty minutes away but well worth the trip. We were meeting up with Layla's new boyfriend, whom I was going to meet for the first time, and I had heard nothing but good things about him. Although I was happy for my best friend, it was lonely being single, and I wondered when it would be my turn at love. Fifteen minutes had passed and I was feeling nervous. I always felt nervous when it came to singing, but there was comfort in that I had a small fan base who were also regulars at the bar. Layla looked over at me.

"You know you're going to do great," she said, "You always do."

"Yeah, but I still get nervous about performing for people," I said, "You know that."

"Okay," she said, "I can't wait for you to meet John. I told him so much about you."

"Awesome," I said.

_What are you singing tonight? _Dave asked.

_Leave her alone, _Melissa said.

I blocked them out and continued the conversation with Layla.

"You know what I want tonight?" I asked.

"What's that?" Layla said.

"I just want tonight to be a memorable night," I said, "Something out of the ordinary."

"Every night you sing is memorable," she said with a laugh.

"No, you know what I mean," I said.

"Oh, you mean a man?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Don't worry, he'll come along," she said, "Be patient."

Next thing we knew we were at the karaoke bar on the other side of town, and right away we recognized some of the regulars going inside the building. One of the guys standing outside had a stocky build and remembering from the photos Layla showed me, it was John. We parked and met up with him, who hugged and kissed Layla.

"John, this is Elena," Layla said.

"Nice to meet you," John said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, shaking his hand.

"Layla tells me that you're quite the singer," he said.

"Yeah, I'd like to think that I am," I said with a laugh.

"So what are we waiting for?" Layla said, "Let's do this!"

I laughed as we got inside. Although my mind was thinking all sorts of outcomes for tonight, I came to the conclusion that tonight would be a normal night.

* * *

Adam POV

"You're going to love this place," my castmate Jonathan Togo said about this karaoke bar that we were in. He felt that I needed to go somewhere out of the ordinary and nothing related to the show.

"I'm not huge on these kinds of places," I said, "I don't do karaoke."

"Oh, I don't sing, I go to watch," he said, "There's this one girl who sings every week. Great set of pipes if you ask me."

"Ah okay," I said.

A couple of ladies were looking at us and talking to themselves. I was sure that they recognized us from the show. I scoped the place while drinking a beer and saw that the place was filling up fast. Within minutes things were getting underway. The emcee got up on stage.

"Good evening everyone, how's everyone doing tonight?" he asked.

Everyone cheered and raised their bottles and glasses.

"I see that our favorite singer is in the house tonight," he said, "Everyone give it up for Elena Jones!"

The crowd cheered as Elena, dressed in a pink shirt and jeans, waved at everyone.

"You wanna start the night off, Elena?" the emcee asked her.

"Okay," she said as she got out of her seat and took the microphone from him, "What's going on everyone?" The crowd cheered again.

"That's the girl I was telling you about," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," I said, taken aback. My eyes focused on Elena. She was beautiful.

"I wasn't sure what to sing tonight," Elena said, "I'll take suggestions."

The crowd started shouting out artists from Journey to Michael Jackson to Culture Club but Elena ended up picking Donna Summer, suggested from what looked like her friend. Elena smiled as the song "Bad Girls" started playing, and when it was time to sing oh wow. The girl had a voice.

"That voice can't really be hers, can it?" I asked Jonathan. I was blown away.

"Yeah man," he said.

As I continued watching she was putting on a show, even if it was karaoke. The cheers and whistles followed when she was done. Donna would have been very proud. I watched Elena get off stage and head for the bar where we were, but a few feet away. I motioned for the bartender to come close.

"Whatever she wants, it's on me," I said, pointing at Elena.

"Sure thing," she said, walking away to tend to Elena.

"Adam what are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"A job well done deserves a free drink," I said with a smile.

"I can't believe this," he said, "Already trying to swoon the girl."

"I know what I'm doing," I said.

* * *

Elena POV

I went to the bar for a drink. I felt that after singing Donna Summer I deserved a drink for a job well done.

_Oh girl you were great! _Melissa said.

_I still think you should've done Chaka Khan, _Dave chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

The bartender came up to me with a smile on her face.

"Hey girl!" she said, "Nice job as always! What can I get for you?"

"Thanks," I said, "Could I get a Washington apple shot please?"

"Of course!" she said as she got right on it. I directed my attention back to the stage where another regular was singing. When the bartender had my drink, I went in my wallet but she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Your drink is paid for," she said.

"Paid for?" I said, "By who?"

She leaned in closer.

"The gentleman to your right," she said.

I looked over and I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked back at the bartender.

"Isn't that Adam Rodriguez from CSI:Miami?" I asked.

"Yes," she said with a smirk, "You go girl!"

"Stop," I said. I looked over at him and he gave that sexy smile. I will admit, he was one of my celebrity crushes, but what was he doing here? He got up from the bar to sit closer to me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Thanks for the drink," I said.

"No problem," Adam said, "I thought you did great on stage."

"Thanks," I said, blushing a bit.

_Girl that's Eric Delko! _Melissa said.

"Is this your first time coming here?" I then asked, "I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah my friend and castmate brought me here," he said, pointing to Jonathan Togo, also known as Ryan Wolfe.

_Get their autographs! Take a picture with them! _Melissa then shouted.

"I'm such a huge fan of the show," I said.

"Good to know," he said with that smile again, "How long have you been singing here?"

"About three months," I said, "It started off as a dare, but then I ended up liking it."

"Cool," he said.

There was a moment of silence. He looked at me with his smile and I could see the definition of his muscles through his black v-neck shirt. I had to turn away and blush.

"You like what you see?" he then asked.

_Hell yeah! _Melissa said.

_Whatever, I don't see what's so great about him, _Dave said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I kinda do," I said.

He laughed.

"You were pretty honest about that," he said.

"What are the chances," I said, "I'm sure your girlfriend is quite the lucky one."

"Would you believe me that I'm single?" he asked.

"Stop," I said, "You got to be kidding."

"I wouldn't lie about stuff like that," he said, "What about you?"

"Honestly? I've never had a boyfriend," I said.

_Until now, _Melissa said, _You better go with that man!_

"No way," Adam said, "You're so beautiful and talented. I don't believe you."

"I wouldn't lie about stuff like that," I said.

"Touche," he said.

At that moment I looked over back at Layla and John, who were motioning me to come back to the table. I motioned that I'd be there in a second and looked back at Adam.

"I kind of have to go," I said, "So nice meeting you and thanks for the drink."

"No problem, but I almost forgot," he said.

"Forget what?" I asked.

"Your number," he said, "Can I call you sometime?"

My eyes widened.

_Girl you better say yes! _Melissa said.

"Is this some joke?" I asked.

"No, I'm being honest," he said, "I would like for us to talk sometime. If not, I know where you are on Thursday nights." He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled and looked down as I pulled out my cell phone and we exchanged numbers.

"Okay, Elena, I'll let you go back to your friends," he said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said as I went back to the table, where Layla and John had been watching me for the last fifteen minutes.

"Who was that?" Layla asked.

"Adam Rodriguez," I said.

"Whoa wait a minute," she said, "Adam Rodriguez? Like-"

"Like Eric Delko from CSI:Miami Adam Rodriguez," I said.

"Oh my God!" she said, "What did he want?"

"He bought me a drink and we talked," I said, "and we exchanged numbers."

Layla's eyes widened.

"You know he's an actor, right?" she asked.

"Of course I know," I said.

_No shit, _Melissa said. Be nice Melissa, I thought.

"Who was the guy with him?" John asked.

"Jonathan Togo," I said, "He's also from CSI:Miami."

"Ah okay," he said.

"You're just having an awesome night aren't you?" Layla said.

"I guess I am," I said, "Never thought the one actor I have a crush on would be here out of all places."

"Well it is Miami, and the show is naturally filmed here," John said.

"True," I said.

"Do you want to stay any longer?" Layla asked me.

"Not really," I said, "I'm getting tired."

"Then let's go."

We got up from the table and said goodbye to some of the regulars who normally stay until the bar closed and got to the parking lot. Layla and John hugged and kissed each other goodbye and as he went into his car I looked over and saw Adam and Jonathan get into their respective cars and pull away. Layla pulled me by the arm and we got to her car.

"You were great as always," she said.

"Thanks, I like to think I did well," I said with a smile.

_Except the Adam guy. I don't like him, _Dave said.

"I am so tired," I said, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you?" Layla said.

"No luckily," I said, "I can sleep in."

"Boo!" she said, pouting her lip.

We kept driving until we made it to the street where my place was at the corner. Well, my mom's place. I lived with my mom and younger sister, but dreamed of going out on my own. As we cruised to the corner there were cars lined up on each side of the street and the house two doors from mine were blasting music and having a good time. That particular house was known to have block parties quite often, and I already started rubbing my temple.

_They are having their damn party again! _Dave said.

_Don't they know people are trying to sleep?! _Melissa said.

"Oh my God your neighbors are having their block party again!" Layla said.

"Yeah," I said. I felt a headache coming on.

"You won't be going to sleep anytime soon," Layla said with a laugh.

I sighed.

"I know, but I can make that up tomorrow," I said.

Layla pulled up in the driveway of the house. There wasn't a light on in the house except what looked like a lamp in the living room. Judging from the shadow it looked like my sister was still up. Layla and I got out of the car to get my stuff from the trunk and headed inside the house. My sister was in the living room while Mom was sound asleep as I had predicted it, and we greeted her as we made a right down the hall to my room. I opened the door, had Layla set the stuff on the floor by the vanity, and then walked with her out to her car. We stood in the driveway looking over at the block party.

"So what did you think of John?" she asked.

"I really like him, you two make quite the fit," I said.

_They're soulmates, _Melissa said.

"Thanks," Layla said.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"So do you think Adam Rodriguez is gonna call you?" she asked.

"Honestly, no," I said, "I'd be living in a fantasy to think otherwise."

"Aww," she said.

_He's gonna call, you'll see, _Melissa said.

_No he's not, get real, _Dave said in his cynical tone.

"Well I've got to go," Layla said.

"Okay," I said, hugging her, "Drive safely."

"I will," she said, "Same time next week?"

"You know it," I said with a laugh.

"Okay bye," she said.

"Bye."

Layla got into her car and pulled out of the driveway, giving me another wave goodbye as she went on her way. I walked back into the house and went to my room. I took my phone out of my purse to put on the charger when I saw the notification light blink. I checked my phone to see it was a text message from none other than my celebrity crush.

"Glad to meet you. Have a good night."

My mind was on whether I should text back or let it be.

_Girl text him back! I sense something in the works! _Melissa said.

_Be honest with yourself. You really think he's interested in you? He's probably done this with other women, _Dave said.

"Well, you know how to piss on someone's parade Dave," I said.

_Just being honest, _Dave said.

_Answer back, _Melissa said.

I stared at the message and after hearing Dave and Melissa bicker back and forth about what I should do, I finally pushed "Reply".

"Glad to meet you too. Sweet dreams…"


	3. Beach Walk

**Beach Walk**

Elena POV (The next morning)

I woke up to the sound of my TV airing the morning news and I sat up in bed to watch, my hair in bunched up curls from sleeping on them. Although I felt it was important to be up to date with current events, it just seemed like there was nothing but bad news…shootings, robberies, and deaths. I shook my head as I continued watching and realized that the world was becoming a terrible place to live.

_It's just how it is, get over it, _Dave said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his comment. I heaved a sigh and heard my phone vibrate. I turn over to grab it from the bedside table and saw that it was from Adam Rodriguez. Really? He messaged me again?

"Good morning beautiful."

I smiled at the message and didn't know what to think. I mean, he messaged me again…he really must have liked something in me.

_Girl text him back! _Melissa said.

"You know I shouldn't think there is more behind this," I said.

_Answer him back! _Melissa said.

"Okay okay yes I will!" I said.

I pushed the 'Reply' button on my phone and gave him a good morning text and sent it. Instead of just sitting there waiting for a response I got out of bed and took a shower, then got dressed in a gray tank top and black jeans. Some people stay in pajamas all day on their days off, but not me. Jeans and a tank top is my outfit of choice. I looked to check myself in the mirror, making model-like poses and facial expressions. Not trying to be a narcissist or anything, but I found myself to be quite attractive. I came back to my room to grab my phone, and Adam responded to my text.

"How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"

_Oh I think he likes you! _Melissa said.

"Stop," I said, "You're reading way into things."

_Exactly, _Dave said.

I started to respond back when my phone rang, and sure enough it was Adam. I picked up right away.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Elena," he said.

"Hi," I said, "I was about to text you back."

"Ah well," he said, "I wanted to hear your voice."

"Aww," I said, blushing.

_He definitely likes you, _Melissa said.

"So what are you up to today?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know," I said, "I have the day off, so I might just relax."

"Lucky you," he said, "I have a meeting at work."

"Work must be really rewarding," I said, "Playing a CSI and all."

"Yeah well, I like the people I work with," Adam said, "Anywho what are you doing tonight?"

"Um tonight?" I asked, "Nothing that I'm aware of."

_Girl he is trying to ask you out! _Melissa said.

_Yeah even we can figure that out, _Dave said.

"Well, do you want to change that?" Adam asked.

_Girl say yes! _Melissa screamed.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said, "Do you like the beach?"

"Yes I love the beach," I said.

_Aww that sounds so romantic! _Melissa said.

_He's going to play you, _Dave said.

"How about a night walking the beach then?" he said.

"I'd love that," I said.

"Cool," he said, "I'll pick you up around seven."

"Okay, I'll text you the directions to my place," I said.

"That's fine," he said, "I'll see you later Elena. Bye."

"Okay bye."

Did that just happen, I thought, a date with Adam Rodriguez? The first thing I wanted to do was tell Layla, but she was at work right now, and this wasn't something I can just text about. But first things first: I was hungry. I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see if I had all the ingredients for a sausage, egg, and cheese skillet. Potatoes, check. Sausage, check. Eggs, check. Cheese, check…everything was a go. I enjoyed cooking, being experimental with different foods. It also calmed my nerves, which I was now nervous about meeting up with him. Before I got started with breakfast I walked down the hall to check on my sister and see if she wanted breakfast also, but she was gone. I guess she wanted to help Mom volunteer at the church, so I was home alone. That was okay though, more food for me. I started dicing the potatoes and seasoning them with salt and pepper, waiting for the oil to get hot enough to fry them. While the potatoes were cooking I had the sausage links and the eggs in another pan. In the midst of all this I had the coffee brewing on the coffee maker. When everything was cooked I had the potatoes at the bottom, shredded cheese, cut up sausage links and two eggs over medium on top. For a little heat I added some Tabasco, but just a little bit. I took my plate and cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. As I began eating and enjoying my meal, my mind was playing the many possibilities of how tonight might turn out. I knew what I wanted to happen, a romantic kiss and even some touching, but I had to get real. What were the odds of doing any of that with Adam, especially since he was a known actor? Melissa and Dave were aware of my thoughts.

_You're thinking about having sex with Adam! _Melissa said.

_He's not gonna take it that far, _Dave said.

_How do you know? There is chemistry, _Melissa said.

"You two need to stop," I said, "I shouldn't even think of him that way. It would lead to disappointment if I think we'd even go that far."

_Now that I think about it, that's maybe all he's after, _Dave said.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I finished my breakfast. I washed up and cleaned what ever dishes that I had, and then it was spiritual time, the time that I spent talking to God and reading the Bible. I went into my room to grab my Bible and walked out into the living room. The first thing I wanted to talk to God about was the date with Adam, and how my nerves were tempting me to cancel the date. I couldn't think that thought without Melissa interjecting.

_Do not cancel your date! _Melissa said.

I brushed her off as I got on my knees and began talking to the One who truly knew best.

"Lord, help me shake this feeling that I have…"

* * *

Adam POV

I was getting ready for this meeting that I didn't really want to go to when I decided to talk to the lovely Elena Jones. She was sparking my interest and my mind was fast forwarding to our date on the beach. I thought maybe since Miami had beautiful beaches that we could get our toes in the sand, maybe hold her hand, and then…yeah, I was attracted to her. I was dressed in a blue dress shirt, a gray blazer, and dark blue jeans as I grabbed my keys and left the house. This meeting was going to be about what was coming up in the new season of the show and what to expect. I got in my car and got caught up in the morning rush, and in thirty minutes I made it to the office complex where my castmates were with the producers and writers of the show. I greeted everyone and sat next to Jonathan.

"Nice for you to show up," he said.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" I said.

"Thank you Adam for coming," Jerry Bruckheimer said.

I nodded my head as if to say no problem. As the meeting carried on, there were going to be changes for Eric Delko, most notably that he was going to take leave for a little while. I figured as I was listening that this was because of a meeting I had with producers earlier about taking time off to guest star on other television shows as well as get a movie career going. I wasn't complaining though, some things just worked out that way. After about forty five minutes there was a ten minute break, and Jonathan was quick to talk to me.

"So how did you like the karaoke bar?" he asked.

"It was cool," I said, "It's a nice escape."

"You probably thought Elena was cool…," he said, his voice trailing off.

"She seems to be a nice girl," I said, "I'm gonna see her tonight."

"Are you serious?" he asked, "You just met her last night."

"Something about her I like," I said with a smile.

"Okay, well…good luck," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

Jerry called the meeting back to order. As the meeting went on, I was going to like the time away from the show to do other projects, and the plots and subplots were getting deep. After another hour the meeting was over, and it was all of us catching up with each other's personal lives. Emily Proctor came up to me first when the meeting ended.

"I guess we won't we working together as much this coming season," she said in her Calleigh Duquesne southern voice.

"Hey, I'll still visit everyone on set," I said, "I'll be back."

"You better visit," she said as she hugged me.

"I will," I said. I went on to talk with David Caruso and Eva La Rue (Horatio Caine and Natalia Boa Vista respectively) and in the midst of all this even though I enjoyed being with my castmates I wanted to be with Elena, and I wanted to be with her now. It was hours before we'd meet up and I was anxious. When things died down I headed out of the building and into my car to head back home, and I figured that I'd take a nap until it was time to get ready for our beach walk. I got undressed and laid in bed in my boxers, and I closed my eyes to sleep, my mind wandering of how tonight might turn out. My thoughts were getting quite filthy. I was a freak.

* * *

Elena POV (That night)

I was deciding what to wear tonight for the beach, and I wanted to be somewhat girly. I was going through my closet and I came across this multicolored dress that fell right at the knees and thought it was perfect. I still had some of my curls from last night and gave them an extra fluffing to make them look full. I put some sandals on and gave a final look in the mirror, and the two voices in my head gave their two cents.

_You look amazing, _Melissa said.

_I suppose you look good, _Dave said, _I still think this is a waste of time._

"Thanks and…you don't know Dave," I said.

_I'm pretty sure I know, _Dave said.

"Whatever," I said. As I was making sure that I had everything because Adam was going to be here soon, my mom was walking by my room and stopped as she saw me dressed up.

"Why are you dressed up?" she asked.

"I have a date," I said.

"Really? With who?" she then asked.

"Well," I said, hesitating, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she said.

"Adam Rodriguez asked me out," I said.

"Who?" she said.

"Eric Delko from CSI:Miami," I elaborated.

Mom's eyes widened.

"No I don't believe you," she said.

"I wouldn't make that up!," I said laughing.

Next thing we heard was the doorbell.

"Is that him?" Mom asked.

"Most likely," I said.

"Well I'll let you get to that. Have a good time," she said as she hugged me.

I went over to the front door and opened it to see my date dressed in a white button up short sleeve and khaki pants, his smile making me want to smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"You look stunning," he said.

"Thank you, you look nice too," I said.

"Ready to go?" he then asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Let's go."

I stepped out the house and locked the door behind me. We walked to his car, a nice dark gray sedan, and Adam opened the door for me. I thanked him as I got inside and buckled my seatbelt and he followed suit, pulling out of the driveway and we were headed for the beach. There was silence between us and it was driving me crazy, and I guess it was driving Adam crazy too.

"You don't have to be quiet," he said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Sometimes I don't say anything because I'm nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous," he said, "You've gone on dates before haven't you?"

"Not many," I said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I get too nervous to even go on one sometimes," I said.

"Oh well, I should be honored to take you out tonight," he said laughing.

"You're an exception," I said, "I've always wanted to know more about you."

_Yeah, like how he is in bed, _Dave said.

"Okay," he said.

We were still on the road to the beach and we were in a part of town that I wasn't familiar with.

"We are going to the beach right?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's this one beach that's more quiet than the beaches let's say in South Beach," Adam said, "Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything bad to you."

"Okay," I said.

_Girl what if he kisses you! _Melissa then said.

_He's just gonna play his game on you, _Dave said, _Take it for what it is, a game._

I ignored them as we finally made it to the beach which was called Playa Tranquila. Adam parked the car, got out, and opened the door for me. What a gentleman, I thought, and he was making a good impression on me so far. We started walking toward the beach when I felt that taking off my sandals would be best. I liked feeling the soft white sand between my toes. We were at one end of the beach and started walking our way to the other side, or as far as we were willing to go. While walking, Adam wanted to know more about me.

"So," he started, "Is the karaoke bar the only place where you sing?"

"No," I said, "I mean, I sing at home…"

"Do you sing in church?" he then asked.

"Yeah I sing in church," I said, then realizing what he was asking, "Wait, you mean in the choir?"

"Yeah," he said with that sexy smile.

"No," I said, "I mean, I've thought about it. It's just…I don't know, the people just get to me sometimes."

"How do they do that?" he asked.

_He seems really interested about this, _Melissa said.

_He's faking, _Dave said, _I thought you don't talk about religion on the first date?_

_True, but he's asking about her singing in church…not the same as talking about religion, _Melissa said.

"Some of them come in late when they are to sing for God, and I find it disrespectful to God," I said, "Like I believe God gives us gifts and talents, and I believe He gave me the gift of singing, I really do. If I was in the choir I'd be there early to give praise unto Him because I love Him and want to touch others with the voice He gave me."

"I see," he said, "Knowing well that we shouldn't be talking about this on the first date, isn't it about your relationship with God instead of looking at the people around you?"

I was quiet. He looked at me with his smile.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I said, smiling back.

"I'll admit, I'm not a saint," he said, "I haven't been in church in a while."

"Hmm, well do you want to come to my church sometime?" I asked.

Adam stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to ask that?" I said.

_He's definitely gonna end this date now, _Dave said.

"No, it's not that," he said, "I'd like that."

"Cool," I said. We started walking again.

"So…other than singing what do you like to do?" he asked.

"I like a lot of things," I said, "Reading, writing, photography…"

As I was answering his question Adam slipped his hand in mine. I looked at our joined hands and then at him, and there was that smile. I had to give one back.

"Enough about me though," I said, stopping again, "Let's talk about you."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Like, how was your meeting?" I asked.

"Is that really what you want to know?" he asked flirtatiously.

"It's a start?" I said questioningly.

He stared at me for a moment, and then he quickly went in for a kiss, and not just any kiss. It was one of those deep passionate kisses as he cupped his hands around my face, our tongues dancing a meringue. I was feeling hot and heavy, and I wasn't sure what to do. I've never felt this way before. Adam pulled back and we both had that stare at each other, the hungry stare, but this was way too soon. I wasn't even sure that I was ready to take on the responsibilities that came with it.

"Should we continue walking or do you want to call it a night?" I asked.

_Should we continue…talk about a mood killer, _Dave said.

_Whose side are you on Dave? _Melissa asked, _Elena, it's up to you._

"It's up to you," Adam said, "Whatever makes you most comfortable is what we'll do."

I started twirling a strand of my hair.

"Could we go back? I'm ready to go home," I said.

"Was it because of something I did?" he asked, feeling guilty.

"No, not at all," I said, "I'm still new to this 'going out on dates' thing."

"Okay," he said with that smile.

We started walking back toward the car and as we approached the asphalt Adam carried me until we reached the car, setting me down on the hood. He took my sandals and put them on my feet, his hands holding my calves as he slid the sandals on each foot. After doing so he leaned for another passionate kiss, and then pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but I've wanted to kiss you since meeting you last night," he said.

"Don't be sorry," I said in a whisper.

He grinned as he got me off the hood and inside the car. He jumped in, started the car, and we headed back for my place. There was silence between us again, and this time it was because I was sleepy, but I couldn't doze off because I didn't want to be rude. Adam looked at me as he was driving into a part of town that I recognized and smiled yet again.

"To answer your question earlier," he started, "The meeting was about the upcoming season."

"Anything I should be prepared for?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not going to be on the show as much this coming season," he said, "And that's all I can say."

"Aww man," I said, "I must know more!"

"Nope," he said, reaching for my hand again. We both smiled and enjoyed the moment until we pulled up in the driveway. He got out the car to open my door and walked me to the front door.

"I had a great time with you Elena," he said.

"I had a great time too," I said, "I enjoyed our talk."

"Glad to hear that," he said, leaning for yet another passionate kiss, this time his arms were around me and our bodies were pressed together. This man needed to stop, he was making me want him, and I was so conflicted! He pulled back to lean into my ear.

"Can I see you again?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him as he pulled back to look at me.

"I would like that," I whispered back.

"Okay," he said, with one last peck on the lips.

"Have a good night," I said.

"Thanks," he said, "Good night Elena."

I waved at him as he went back to his car and drove away. I unlocked the front door and headed to my room, noticing that everyone was asleep. When I got to my room I sat at the edge of the bed and replayed our steamy make out session.

_He wants you bad, _Melissa said.

_Unfortunately, the feeling is mutual, _Dave said.

I got undressed into a tank top and shorts and got back into bed, ignoring Melissa and Dave. I was too tired to bother with them anymore tonight. What I wanted to do was the unthinkable but I had to think, was it worth losing my virtue over?


	4. Sensual Rain

_(Things are heating up rather quickly…here is the next chapter.)_

**Sensual Rain**

Adam POV (The next morning)

I woke up with my mind on last night, which led to the yearning for the woman who was making me feel this way. Something about Elena Jones was sweet, like a berry whose juice I wanted to taste and savor. I laid in bed on my back, looking up at the ceiling that my mirror was also mounted on, my reflection looking back at me. I haven't had the use for my ceiling mirror in a while, and I wanted that to change. I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom for my morning piss, washed my hands and headed for the kitchen, taking my phone with me. I started brewing some coffee when my phone buzzed and lit up for a text message and smiled when it came from Elena.

"Good morning."

I responded almost immediately.

"Well good morning to you beautiful. How are you?"

I started pouring cream and sugar in my Colombian coffee when my phone buzzed and lit up again.

"I'm okay. Stuck at work for a few more hours."

"What do you do?" I texted back and waited a few minutes.

"I'm a stocker at the local supermarket."

I was drinking my coffee when my desire to have her was growing fierce, and I texted her back once more.

"What are you doing tonight?"

It took longer for Elena to respond, which I figured that she got busy at work. This gave me time to actually cook something rather than just have coffee for breakfast. As I was getting ready to scramble some eggs Elena answered back.

"Nothing. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to see you tonight. Dinner?" I asked.

It took another minute or so.

"Yes I'd like that. See you then."

"Okay."

Yes, I thought, I was going to see her again and I needed to bring my A game. I went to cook my eggs and ate them, finishing up my coffee along with it. I had all day to make the night just right, and since last night I wanted to show Elena the other side to me, the side that wanted to bring her out of her shell. As I was cleaning up after myself the phone rang, and it was my mom, so I picked up.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"Good morning baby how are you?" she greeted.

"I'm doing fine," I said, "How are you and Dad?"

"We're good," she said, "We would be better if we had some grandchildren running around the house, it's so quiet here."

"Mom, we already talked about this," I said, "I'm not ready to settle down."

"Adam you are thirty-seven years old, you're getting to not be a spring chicken anymore," she said, "When am I gonna have grandchildren?"

"When I'm ready," I said.

"Fine," she said, "Have you at least found the girl?"

"Not yet," I said. I wasn't going to tell her about Elena.

"Well, let's talk about something else then," she said, "How is work?"

"Work is great," I said, "I'm taking a break from the show to do movies."

"Oh okay," she said, "I'm proud of you baby."

"Thanks," I said.

"I love you," she said, "I'll let you go."

"I love you too," I said, "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and thought about what I was going to make for dinner tonight. A nice dinner paired with some wine, it was going to be nice evening and I couldn't wait. I went into my room to look through my closet to find the right outfit and I was thinking the color black. I found the right shirt and slacks to wear for the night's festivities and luckily they were still in the dry cleaning bag. Now that the attire was taken care of, my focus was back on dinner. I needed to go grocery shopping for the meal as well as the wine, so I got dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts and headed out the door.

* * *

Elena POV

I couldn't believe it, I was going to see Adam again. I didn't expect this so soon, but I was excited and looking forward to dinner. I still needed to talk to Layla about what was happening, so I called her to have lunch after I got off from work. She offered to come pick me up from work so that we can tend to our lunch date. It was the last ten minutes of my early morning shift when I was getting my stuff out of my locker in the break room, and the voices were talking again.

_Adam's really into you, _Melissa said.

_He's only after one thing, _Dave said, _I wouldn't be surprised if he tries anything tonight._

_Even if he did, Elena wouldn't resist, _Melissa said.

"Yeah I would resist," I said, "I'm not ready for that. Not until I'm married."

_You say that now, _Melissa said.

"Sounds like you two are ganging up on me," I said.

At that moment Will, one of my coworkers who worked in the deli, came in the break room and I hoped that he didn't see me talking to myself.

"Hey Elena what's up?" he asked.

"Not much, getting ready to leave for the day," I said.

"Lucky you, I have the closing shift tonight," he said.

"The time may go fast, especially since that is a busy area in the store," I said, being optimistic.

"True," he said.

My phone started ringing and it was Layla telling me she was here. I told her that I would be outside and hung up the phone.

"Gotta go?" Will asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll see you later."

I gave Will a goodbye hug and headed out of the store and into Layla's SUV. She then gave me a hug and wanted to know everything.

"What is Adam like?" she asked.

"He's a gentleman," I said, "A very passionate one at that."

"Ooo!" she said, "What have you two done?"

"Walked on the beach, talked…he wants to have dinner at his place," I said.

"Wow already at the second date?" Layla asked, surprised.

"Yeah, things are getting hot, but not too hot," I said with a laugh.

We pulled up at a Spanish restaurant called Pico de Gallo's (which Layla said was recommended by John) and went inside. There was an offer for buy one get one margaritas and we jumped on that special. I wasn't a huge drinker, but I loved margaritas and many other fruity sweet drinks. We were seated at a booth by the window and the waitress served us our drinks and took our orders, telling us they would be ready in a few minutes. This gave Layla and I more time to talk.

"You are so lucky Elena," she said, "Who else can say that they went out with Adam Rodriguez?"

"Not many I guess," I said with a smile, "I'm just going with the flow."

"I wonder what he's like in bed," she then said.

"Oh I'm not even thinking that," I said, "That is just a fantasy."

_Liar! _Melissa said.

_You actually want it, _Dave said, _You know as well as we do._

"Enough about me," I said, "How did John know about this place?"

"Oh he came by here one day during his lunch break," Layla said.

"Ah okay," I said.

The waitress came back with our lunches, in which we both got mojo pork with yellow rice and black beans, a classic Spanish staple. We were enjoying the food when the TV that was hanging at the corner showed the weather report, with the meteorologist saying that there were going to be thunderstorms going into the late evening.

"Oh no it's going to rain tonight," Layla said, "Is that going to ruin your date?"

"Um, it shouldn't," I said. I was at my most vulnerable during the rain, and given that I was going to spend the evening with a really hot and talented actor with this weather report was making me uneasy.

_You yearn when it rains, _Melissa said.

I blocked Melissa out while I finished up my food and got another margarita. Layla followed suit, and we continued talking about people we went to school with and other friends, who dated who, who had babies, and who've gotten married. After another twenty minutes we paid and left the restaurant, and we were headed for my house. I had plenty of time before my date with Adam, and I wanted to spend that time with the Lord. Layla pulled up into my driveway and we said our goodbyes, I got out of the SUV and she waved, going her separate way. I unlocked the door and saw that I was home alone, and it was okay because I needed the silence to pray and listen to the still voice which was God, which has been difficult because of Melissa and Dave. I however did believe that the more I put God into life that they would go away, they just weren't leaving fast enough. Between praying, reading, and deciding what to wear the time came rather quickly for my date. I came across a turquoise top and black skirt, hair straightened to a few inches past my shoulders. After getting ready, Mom looked me over and approved of my outfit, my sister agreeing as well. Next thing I knew Adam was here, and I was nervous again. I had no clue what I was getting into tonight.

* * *

Adam POV

I was at Elena's doorstep dressed in all black, and as the door opened my date came out in turquoise that complemented her brown skin and her straight black hair made her look younger, which she was already young to begin with (at least I assumed). I smiled as I looked at her up and down.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

I smiled as now the role was reversed.

"Yeah I do actually," I said.

Elena let out a laugh.

"Are you ready?" I then asked.

"Yes," she said.

I leaned for a passionate kiss and lead her to the car and escorted her in. I got in the car and we were headed for my house. I noticed she was tugging at her skirt and I went over to hold her hand.

"I thought I took your nervousness away," I said with a smile.

She looked over and smiled.

"It takes me a while to warm up to someone," she said.

"No rush," I said.

"Okay," she said softly.

There was silence between us for a few minutes until we reached my house, which was near the South Beach area and it was quiet, which I liked. I pulled up, turned off the car, and escorted Elena inside my house, and right away she was in awe by the things I had.

"Your house is very beautiful Adam," she said.

"Thanks," I said, "Just a little something I call home."

I led her into the dining room, which was set up for two. I went to light the candles and get dinner out of the oven while Elena sat down and looked around to admire the house some more.

"Didn't know you cooked," she said.

"Yeah, I like to dabble around in the kitchen a bit," I said with a smile.

"What's on the menu?" she asked.

"Stuffed chicken breast and a garden salad," I said.

"Ooo yum!" she said, "What's to drink?"

"Glad you asked," I said, pulling out a bottle of wine from my wine chiller, "A bottle of moscato. It has a sweet taste."

"I like sweet," she said with a smile.

"Good to know," I said, pouring each of us a glass. I then proceeded to serve dinner and we started eating, enjoying each other's company. Elena was really enjoying the meal, savoring each bite and sipping the wine.

"This is delicious," she said.

"Thank you," I said, "Glad you are enjoying it."

There was a moment of silence between us, and I wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Sung anything recently?" I asked.

"Um, not really," she said, "No performances I guess I should say."

"I really like your voice," I said.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I haven't forgotten about what you said about church."

"You're gonna give it a shot?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

"Awesome," I said.

We continued eating when we both heard thunder, and as we looked outside the rain started pouring in an uproar. Elena stared at the window, tugging at her skirt once again. I looked and already knew something was wrong, or bothering her. Since we were done, I went ahead to clean up while Elena sat on the loveseat and she was still nervous. After washing up I sat next to her and smiled, touching the side of her face.

* * *

Elena POV

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

I looked at him while also listening to the thunder and rain that was outside. I was in one of my wanting moods and wasn't sure if I was to tell him that I wanted him.

"It's nothing," I said.

"No, it's not nothing," he said, "Tell me."

"It's…," I started and heaved a sigh.

_Tell him, _Melissa said, _Tell the truth._

"It's the rain," I said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I just…I just feel certain things when the weather is like this," I said.

"Really? Like what?" he asked, alert.

"I feel…I want to make love to the rain," I finally said.

Adam looked down with a grin.

"You feel that way right now?" he asked.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah," I said softly, "Like…I've thought about us…well, you know."

He smiled his sexy smile and looked out the window.

"Well, it would be a while before I can take you home," he said.

There was a moment of silence between us, and we were leaning in closer to each other.

"I imagine sometimes what it would feel like to love you," I blurted in a quavering voice.

"You don't have to imagine if you don't want to," he said as he kissed me and pulled back, "I want to show you how that feels."

"I've never done this before," I admitted.

He kissed me again with that same passionate hunger from last night, and I found my hands cupping his face, moving down to tug on his shirt. His hands were at my waist and proceeded to lift up my shirt over my head while I unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his smooth and muscled chest. We continued kissing hot and heavy as we were taking each other's clothes off, and we were both in our undergarments when Adam carried me into his bedroom, laying me on the bed. The kisses were getting lower and lower as he left my lips to my neck and unhooked my bra to kiss my breasts. He softly pulled at my hard nipples with his teeth (which was tantalizing to me) and pulled my underwear off and dropped it on the floor. The kisses were now at my stomach and thighs, and next thing I knew I felt the most sensational feeling between my legs. I was finding myself having to hold onto the sheets as Adam was going down on me, and I was loving it. I whispered a soft "Yes" as he was intricate with his tongue, building me up for me to let go but holding back, and it was starting to hurt. I was feeling heavy and was begging him for mercy as he continued kissing my lower lips with fine detail. Every time he stroked me with his tongue I wanted to cry out and find a release, but he knew not to take it that far, which was making me miserable.

"Not yet," he said, pulling back to kiss my inner thighs and moving to my stomach and breasts. All this time my eyes were closed and when I opened them I looked up to see our reflections looking at me. Adam noticed me looking at the mirror and looked also before looking back at me.

"You look beautiful," he said, "We look beautiful." He then pulled back to take off his boxers and now we were both naked. I grinned when he passionately kissed me, and I felt his tip touch my lips, and I wanted the misery to stop. I wanted him inside me, and I wanted him now. Adam reached over to the bedside table, pulled out a condom from the drawer and proceeded to roll it on. He leaned closer to me.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

Adam kissed me again ever so passionately as he slowly pushed himself inside, and we both moaned as it felt like the perfect fit. He continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace, and I felt myself about to have my release but when it came time to he slowed down. I felt tears coming down my face.

"No, set me free," I cried, "Please, set me free…"

He kissed my cheek and my neck as he went back to the steady pace, and soon he was going faster and I felt myself getting built up more and more until finally I screamed. I had found my release, and so did Adam with his. He sat back to pull the condom out and threw it in the trash bin next to the bed, then getting into bed with me. I was now cold and he saw me shivering, wrapping his arms around me. He planted soft kisses on my neck, shoulders, and then at my lips. He had one request though as we listened to the rain that was still going outside.

"Stay with me tonight Elena…"


	5. Morning After

**Morning After**

Adam POV (The next morning)

I woke up to Elena scrambling to get dressed and freaking out. She kept saying that she was missing church and asking herself what she had done last night. I squinted and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I got out of bed to stop what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't believe I actually...that we actually...oh God!" she said hysterically.

I held her by the shoulders and tried to talk her down.

"Calm down," I said, "God is not going to condemn you."

"But I was supposed to wait until marriage," she said, "Why did I say yes? Why did it have to rain last night?"

"God still loves you," I said, cupping my hands around her face and planting a kiss. Right away she relaxed, but I didn't expect her to return the favor, which was making me horny. She looked at my naked body and started breathing shallow.

"I'm so confused," she said.

"Why?" I asked. At this point my arms were around her, slowly pulling the clothes that she was scrambling to put on.

"I know this is wrong, but..." Her voice trailed off because I started passionately kissing her, taking her clothes off, letting them touch the floor. We moved toward the bathroom and I turned on the shower. I led her into the shower and slid the glass, and we were now hot and wet. As the water fell on our faces I pulled her to me and slid in, pushing all of what I had into her, and her moans were getting louder. Elena placed one hand on the glass door and the other against the shower to hold herself as I kept going in and out, and I knew she was getting to that point once again as I was heading that way too.

"You feel so good," she moaned.

I passionately kissed her again as we finally reached our climaxes and figured since we were in the shower, that we would clean off. I planted kisses against her chocolate skin as I took a washcloth and body wash to scrub what we had done away, and she returned the favor with me, still shy to touch my body. After we were clean I reached for two towels and gave one to Elena for her to wrap around her body as I took one to wrap around my waist. She asked for another towel to blot dry her now wet and wavy hair and I granted her request. I went into my room to look for clothes that she could possibly wear to go home with while she stood by the door.

"I doubt that you'll find anything in my size," she said with a smile.

"Well, I don't want you to wear last night's clothes," I said, "Especially since we just showered."

"Yeah, more ways than one," she said.

I smiled as I found a medium t-shirt and sweatpants. I tossed them over to Elena and she proceeded to get dressed, and come to find out that the outfit did indeed fit. There was a moment of silence as we looked at each other.

"So…are you feeling better?" I asked, "Since earlier, I mean."

"I can't change what happened," she said, "Even though we are given a choice, God knows anyway what we are going to do. I shouldn't have freaked out."

"It's cool," I said, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt from the closet and putting them on. I looked at Elena to see she was folding her clothes from last night. I offered one of my bags so that she could put the clothes in it, and kissed her. She smiled as she looked over to my alarm clock by the bed to see it was almost ten.

"Is church over?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's okay," she said.

"I still would like to go with you one day," I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," she said, pulling her frizzy hair back into a knot.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind," she said.

"No, it's cool," I said.

I went to grab my keys from the living room and we were in my car, heading back to Elena's place. As I was driving I would occasionally take my hand to touch the side of her face or rub her thigh and watch her blush. Although I was taking her home, I wanted to make love to her again, right now. Elena sat facing me, watching me as I was driving across town with a grin on her face and sleepy eyes. We pulled up on the driveway just as Elena's mom and sister were getting in the house, and Elena looked at herself and rubbed her temple.

"Well it's gonna be fun explaining this to my mom," she said.

"What can she say?" I asked, "She realizes you're an adult."

"I guess," she said, "I don't want her to be disappointed."

I looked ahead for a moment and then back at her.

"What are you trying to say? You were keeping your virginity to please your mom?" I asked.

"No, I just…I know how she feels about premarital sex," she said.

"Did you agree with that?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I did," she said, "I mean, it's in the Bible, but I also felt that it was a personal choice and I had chose not to because it was in the Bible."

There was a moment of silence between us, with me looking at the house and Elena playing with her key lanyard that she had just took out of her purse. I looked over at her as she started to grab her things to get out of the car, but I placed my hand on top of hers before she could open the car door. I wanted to say how I felt.

"I want to keep seeing you," I said.

Elena looked down at her keys and then back at me.

"After what we just talked about?" she asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

She looked out the windshield toward her house and back at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not?" I asked, "I want to get to know you."

Elena cocked her head to the side and kept looking at me, probably to see if I was being honest.

"Okay," she said.

"Cool," I said.

"Well, I should go," she said, "Bye." She kissed me on the lips.

"Bye," I said. I watched her get out the car and stick the key in the front door, finally getting inside. I pulled out of the driveway and headed back home with her on my mind.

* * *

Elena POV

I got inside the house and shut the door behind me, looking straight ahead at the kitchen where Mom and my sister were eating breakfast. I slowly walked into the kitchen where they were sitting at the table eating pancakes and sausage. Mom just looked at me and noticed I was in different clothes from last night, not saying anything. I felt in the pit of my stomach that she knew what happened last night, but she wasn't going to chastise me about it, and how could she? I was twenty five, well into adulthood, I had to make my own choices and suffer the consequences if any. I turned around to go into my room and set the bag which had my clothes on the floor. I stood there with my hand through my knotted hair, thinking about what just transpired.

_Mom knows you've had sex, _Dave said.

"Yeah you think?" I said.

_Don't feel guilty, _Melissa said, _What's done is done._

"I know," I said. I shook off what guilt I was still feeling inside and headed back into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I took out two eggs and the sausage that was left from the fridge and started to cook them, my hopes to put them between some bread to make a sandwich. I looked over at the coffee maker and saw that there was still some coffee in the pot. Mom noticed me picking the pot up.

"I made extra in case you wanted some," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

There was a moment of silence. My sister got up and left the table to go in her room.

"I guess Mr. Rodriguez didn't make you breakfast this morning," Mom said.

I looked at her as she was reading the Sunday paper and hesitated on saying something. Her comment was rather a cut and it pissed me off, but I didn't want to say something slick back for it would cause an argument, and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"No, I wanted to get home," I said.

"Don't ever make excuses for a man," she said.

"I'm not," I said in a forcibly calm tone.

"Whatever," she said, "You missed a good sermon at church."

"Really?" I said.

"Yep, but I guess you had other plans," she said, getting up from the table with the part of the paper she was still reading. Her comment burned me once more, but I continued with cooking my breakfast.

_Who does she think she is, holier than thou? _Melissa asked.

_Well, she just let you know she's disappointed, _Dave said.

I brushed them off as I took two slices of bread from the loaf and slathered some mayonnaise and mustard on them, putting my fried eggs and sausage to complete the sandwich. I sat down at the table, said my prayer, and started eating but I couldn't enjoy my meal. Guilt was eating at me again.

_What's done is done, _Melissa said.

I took a bite and sipped some of my coffee. I was getting tired of the voices in my head commenting on every little moment in my life, and sure they were still there because I hadn't been taking my medication but this had to change. I was now seeing someone, a man who knew how to love a woman and wanted to know more about me, but I didn't want him to know about this. If he knew, it would only scare him away and this was my chance to be with someone. I got up from the table, went into my room to get those bottles I kept in my purse, and took a pill from each bottle. I held the two pills tight in my hand and went back to the kitchen and grabbed my coffee.

_What do you think you're doing with those pills? _Melissa asked.

_I think she's trying to get rid of us Melissa, _Dave said.

"Damn right," I muttered as I took the pills and washed it down with coffee.

_You're gonna fall asleep, _Dave said.

"I don't care," I said, "You two need to be gone!"

There was silence.

"That's what I thought." I finished my breakfast and went into the living room where Mom was watching a crime show on tv. I laid down on the couch and felt my eyes getting heavy. The medication was starting to kick in, which was pretty quick but then again I hadn't been taking my medication like I should. That was one thing I hated about taking those pills, but I needed to do the right thing. I didn't want Adam to know about my illness. I had shut my eyes for a few minutes when I heard Mom calling me.

"Elena," she said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Medication kicking in?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Go sleep on the bed," she said, "More comfortable than sleeping on the couch."

"Okay," I said. I got up from the couch to go in my room and laid in the bed.

_She's embarrassed to be in the same room as you, _Melissa.

"Shut up," I said as I got under the covers. As I was falling asleep my mind replayed this morning's shower and I felt myself wanting him once more. He had a way of making love that, as crazy as it sounded, I wanted no other man but him. I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Adam POV

I was heading back to my place and I still had Elena on my mind. Something about her was sensitive, warm, and God did she feel good in my arms. I hadn't felt that way about anyone. Sure, I dated some but the connection just wasn't like the one I was feeling with Elena. I pulled up in the driveway and went in the house, and as I locked the door behind me I looked over at the loveseat where it all started. I saw the two of us sitting there, kissing that led to us in our natural form, making love. I then went into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee and making some toast. I was standing at the breakfast bar and looked over at the loveseat again, and replayed the moment when she told me she wanted to know what it felt like to love me. I looked down and got my coffee, and God was she so innocent. In the midst of my thoughts my phone rang and without looking at the screen I said the first (and probably only) thing that was on my mind.

"Elena?"

"No, this is your mother." Oh crap.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"Who's Elena?" she asked.

"No one, Mom," I said, trying to cover my Freudian slip.

"Who is she?" she asked, and then gasped, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, just a girl I met at the karaoke bar," I said.

"Is she going to give me grandchildren?" she asked.

"You already have grandchildren," I said with a laugh.

"Well more grandchildren," she said.

I was silent.

"I want you to have babies, Adam," she said.

"I know," I said, "When I'm ready."

"Okay," she said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I then asked, "I know it wasn't about grandkids."

"I miss you," she said, "When are you coming home to visit?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Okay, well I want to see you," she said, "And bring Elena with you. I want to meet her."

"Sure Mom," I said, "Tell Dad I said hello."

"I will baby," she said, "Bye Adam."

"Bye."

Great. Now Mom knows about Elena, which wasn't in the plan until much later. I went on to eat my toast and finish my coffee, and sat down in the living room. I turned on the tv and it was set to this show that talked about women who snapped and killed their husbands. I was getting sleepy when this woman was found not guilty of killing her husband who had been abusing her. Ten minutes into the next episode, I was knocked out.


End file.
